Just Your Imagination
by Matilda384
Summary: Little Draco has a bad dream, and needs his parents' comfort to ease his fears.


**This is my first ever Harry Potter story. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if there's something I can improve on, or if there's something you'd like to see. I think I like writing for this category, and I hope there will be more to come! Thanks for giving this a read, by the way! :)**

* * *

Narcissa stirred the moment she felt an odd movement coming from her side of the bed. In the past, she and Lucius slept close to each other; always touching. But now they each had a side with an empty space between them. She picked her head up from the soft pillow, not fully awake or clearly understanding what could possibly be disturbing her on her side of the bed. Sleek platinum-blonde hair shone around a fair face like a halo as two moon-colored eyes gazed at her. "Draco?" she whispered, knowing better than to disturb Lucius so early in the morning. Draco was young—almost seven years old then. He gave a small wave. "I was wondering if you were alright," he breathed. Narcissa sat up. "Whatever for, love?"

"I had a scary dream. And I saw that you and Daddy were in terrible danger. I just wanted to be sure you both were still here."

"Darling, everything is fine. I'm right here, and your father is sleeping right beside me. Do you want to talk about what you saw in your dream?"

Draco climbed onto the bed when she opened her arms welcomingly to him. "Well," he began quietly. "I saw you and Daddy in a small room that was very dark, but Daddy was separated from you by big metal bars. You were crying. He was reaching through the bars to you. Then this big scary thing came floating over and I heard both of you screaming because I think it was attacking him and I was scared and—"

"Sweetheart, sweetheart. It was just a dream. Daddy isn't in any jail like you saw. I'm not crying. It was all your imagination running loose. What did the big scary thing look like?"

"It was so tall. And it was wearing robes the covered everything except its hands, and those were particularly nasty. The black cloak was all ripped and torn and tattered. It wore a hood so I couldn't see its face. Oh, Mummy. I was so scared."

Narcissa knew her baby was describing a Dementor, but why would he be having dreams about them? He was so young. What did this all mean? They had never before talked about Dementors, much less that they even existed, so Narcissa was having difficulty processing all this. Instead, she cuddled her son. "Just you imagination," she assured. Draco was shivering slightly in her arms. "Mummy," he timidly asked. "M-May I sleep here for the rest of the night? Just so that the dream doesn't come back? Surely the nightmare will be scared off once it sees Daddy's cane over there, right?"

"Oh of course, darling. Everyone fears that thing. And yes, Draco. You're allowed to sleep here tonight. Just crawl into that little space there. Right there—safe between Daddy and I. Nice and safe, Draco." she cooed as she laid her sleepy little boy in the middle of the cold sheets—the uninhabited region of the mattress. She tucked the soft blankets around him, being mindful of the arm that clutched his favorite stuffed toy near him as always. He loved his stuffed dragon since infancy. Draco was so exhausted by his sleepless nightmare that he was out almost instantly.

Lucius was now feeling a strange disturbance from an area of the bed he wasn't used to either. He turned over slightly, his chin directly meeting the silky forehead of his little son. "Draco?" he sleepily asked. "What in the world are—" But he was hushed by his wife who was tenderly stroking the child's hair. "He had a nightmare," she explained quickly. "He dreamed about Dementors…and you and I being separated." Lucius raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the sleeping little bundle that was huddled so close to him. He nodded. "He stays just for tonight," he muttered, turning back over. Narcissa sighed. She knew Lucius always focused on being strong, brave, independent. She just wasn't ready to let her only Draco grow up so fast. She wanted to just baby him forever—keep him this young, this innocent. Draco let out a deep breath as he slept. He hugged his toy closer and nestled nearer to his mother. Narcissa no longer felt there was a void of nothingness in her bed anymore.


End file.
